


Brick

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Sephiroth wakes up Zack.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Zack (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Brick

**Author's Note:**

> March 20, 2004. 
> 
> Ben Folds Five - "Brick"  
>  _"The world is sleeping_  
>  _I am numb"_

Sephiroth had forgotten the actual reason that he could see in the dark. He knew it had been explained to him once, years ago, before he had gone to live with the lord and lady of Hollow Bastion. Yet at that time, when he was little more than a boy, it had just been an aside to the adventure he was about to embark on. And now he couldn't bring himself to ask again.

He stayed true to his promise to write his mother every week, telling her about his own exploits as well as the children who visited the castle almost daily. He had left home on his mother's wishes. She knew he would have more opportunity if he lived with her dear friends, and that had proven to be more than true.

Multi-talented and something of a hero to Hollow Bastion several times over, Sephiroth seemed to have everything placed politely at his feet.

But at the moment, it was late at night and none of that mattered beyond his curiosity as to why he could see so clearly with just the faintest bit of light from somewhere creeping in past heavy curtains.

The man next to him most likely didn't even know he was being watched, or could be watched. He was sleeping deeply, his breathing even as he lay on his back. It wasn't the warmest night, but even without blankets covering their nudity, neither seemed cold.

Sephiroth smiled as he glanced down at his lover. They had already spent hours that night doing what they could to drive one another into a frenzy. Just thinking back to the feel of their bodies locked together was enough to draw Sephiroth back into full alertness and partial arousal.

If Sephiroth knew how to do anything, he knew how to wake someone up properly.

Making sure his hands were warm first, Sephiroth ran one down the length of the body beside him, stopping mid-abdomen before leaning to whisper.

"Zack..."

Nothing.

Sephiroth frowned for a moment before moving his hand lower to ever to lightly brush over Zack’s penis, pausing at the tip before gently cupping both it and Zack’s testicles.

Zack shifted ever so slightly, but didn’t wake. He did, however, leave his neck as a perfect target for a little nip that drew a half awake moan a moment later.

"I knew you’d wake up," Sephiroth whispered, sucking on the spot he’d just bit. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret. And the bruise he was making definitely wasn’t going to be easy to hide.

Sephiroth knew the spots around the head of Zack’s growing arousal that would have Zack moaning and begging in no time and he exploited those mercilessly. Not quite awake and definitely not quite aware of just what was going on, Zack was moving against Sephiroth’s hand anyway.

"Seph?" Zack asked, blinking a couple of times and then being interrupted by the need to moan. Either he was dreaming or happy not to be dreaming.

"Were you sleeping?" Sephiroth asked, attempting to sound serious before sitting up and moving his entire body to straddle Zack’s.

"You aren’t human," Zack murmured just before his mouth was caught into an almost brutal kiss.

"I get that quite often," Sephiroth replied, sliding down to cover Zack’s body with his own. He made sure to have their arousals settle beside one another. He knew that would drive Zack crazy, that closeness without movement.

"I can’t believe you..." Zack was silenced by another kiss. Kissing was a wonderful act to Sephiroth, almost more important than actual sex. It said something about the person. It told a story. He knew quite well that he could have his pick of the town when it came to sex. He had it offered to him by men and women alike on a near-daily basis.

Besides, Zack could kiss well. And he could be kissed well. He knew when to do each and he knew just how to make it perfect. Zack was the sort of attentive lover that Sephiroth knew he couldn’t find just anywhere. They could be made, yes, with patience, but Zack had just come into his life already perfectly formed.

Zack’s mouth hadn’t taken on the dead taste of sleep yet, Sephiroth fondly noticed. Instead it still had a hint of the wine they’d shared when they weren’t coupling. Zack liked wine and in the castle there was always more than enough for indulgence.

"What do you want?" Zack asked as soon as he could, leaving Sephiroth momentarily thinking about what he actually did want. Zack was so beautifully good with his mouth that the answer was almost immediately clear.

"That hot mouth of yours," Sephiroth replied, slipping to the side to sprawl on his back and let Zack do as he desired.

"Good," Zack said with a laugh. "My ass is getting a little sore."

Sephiroth couldn’t help but chuckle. It was a complaint he’d heard enough times before to know it was only in jest.

Zack’s hair fell down over both of them as he moved. There was something unique about the texture of Zack’s hair. It wasn’t annoying as it dragged over Sephiroth’s skin, yet it didn’t share the silken texture of his own. It almost tickled, actually, save for the fact that Sephiroth wasn’t ticklish.

Zack was almost immediately going for Sephiroth’s neck; attempting to cause a mirror image of the bruise he probably didn’t even realize he was going to have come daylight.

Sephiroth moaned, sucking in his breath. He didn’t really need the extra stimulation but he certainly did enjoy it. He was exceptionally hard and wishing for Zack to slip a hand down to help take care of a bit of the ache. He stopped at the thought of stroking himself. It never felt the same. And besides, a little torture now would be worth it in the end.

Zack took his time working his way down Sephiroth’s body. Sephiroth wasn’t sure if it was planned or just a product of Zack perhaps not being entirely awake just yet. Still, he could feel Zack’s erection against his leg, a reminder that he was going to have to do a little something in return for the pleasure he was enjoying immensely.

Zack’s tongue was like electricity as it flicked over the tip of Sephiroth’s hardness, taking the beads of fluid offered and lapping them up quickly. Sephiroth gasped, willing himself not to thrust up and just fuck Zack’s mouth. He’d done that before, marveling in the sight. Zack had seemed to have fun with the experience. He was always up for new things.

Just then Sephiroth remembered that he could see in the dark but that Zack could not. No wonder Zack’s movements were slow and deliberate. He was missing a sense, using his others to navigate Sephiroth’s body.

But his strange abnormality was the last thing on Sephiroth’s mind as Zack finally took what he could of Sephiroth’s erection into his mouth. Actually, Sephiroth couldn’t really think of anything besides how good he felt and how good Zack was making him feel. If it hadn’t been the middle of the night when all he really wanted was to come, he would have felt bad that he wasn’t going to last very long.

Zack’s name was on Sephiroth’s lips as he reached orgasm. He wasn’t loud; he never was.

When bliss let him free from its grasp, Sephiroth realized Zack was half laying on him. And despite being denied all attention, Zack was still quite obviously aroused. Sephiroth smiled, reaching to run his fingers through Zack’s hair. Zack let out a slight murmur of appreciation before pressing his arousal lightly against Sephiroth’s leg as though perhaps its presence had been missed.

"How sore did you say your ass was?" Sephiroth asked, letting his hand trail down along Zack’s back.

"Nnn," Zack replied, rolling onto his back. "Not that sore."

"On your stomach," Sephiroth said, moving to give Zack space in the dark. Zack let out a noise similar to a growl as he slid down onto his stomach.

"Tease," he said, half into his pillow.

"I could do that," Sephiroth replied, pretending to take the remark as a request. But he wasn’t intending to drag things out too much longer. Zack had more than pleased him, so it was only right to reciprocate.

"Seph..." Zack stopped talking as Sephiroth slid across the bed to position himself. Sephiroth smiled when he realized that Zack was holding his breath, waiting.

Nudging Zack’s legs apart, Sephiroth slipped between them, bringing his hands up to cup the firm warm flesh of Zack’s buttocks.

It was such an intimate act, Sephiroth thought as he leaned over to kiss the skin between his hands. Zack tasted slightly salty, but otherwise very clean, despite the night’s activities. Sephiroth had half expected to taste just a hint of the wine they’d shared as if somehow it could permeate every bit of their existence. Zack’s mouth had hung onto the taste.

The image of Zack bathing in wine briefly flickered through Sephiroth’s mind, chased away only by Zack’s moans as he let his tongue venture lower. Wondering if he’d be able to taste himself still fresh within Zack’s body, Sephiroth pressed his tongue against the tight ring of Zack’s opening. The muscle gave easily, wrenching a cry from Zack as it did so.

Zack was shaking as Sephiroth worked through a pattern of alternating penetration and outer stimulation. Sephiroth wondered for a moment if Zack was going to come just from this. He hoped not, since he did have more in mind.

"Up," Sephiroth commanded, shifting back to let Zack obey. Zack clutched his pillow, raising himself until Sephiroth stopped him.

"Perfect."

Sephiroth smirked before bringing a pair of his fingers to his mouth and quickly coating them with saliva. He wondered if Zack realized that he could see in the dark, could see every line of Zack’s body and the way it shook with quick, almost nervous breaths.

He moved quickly, slipping those two fingers deep into Zack’s willing body at the same time as he reached to grab and stroke Zack’s dripping arousal. Zack cried out, gripping onto his pillow even as he followed through, pressing back against Sephiroth.

It was typical for Zack, to basically use Sephiroth’s body to fuck himself. Sephiroth didn’t mind. He liked to watch, to hook his fingers just a bit to make Zack cry out even louder. He liked having a lover who was so comfortable that moments like these were possible.

"Seph..."

And Sephiroth really liked the way his name sounded when it was filled with need, want, and crazed pleasure.

Zack pressed back, setting his own fast rhythm. Sephiroth could see the tension building in Zack’s body, could feel his lover’s building orgasm. He knew just where his fingers were hitting, trapped in heat and finding their target.

The splash of hot semen against his hand was far from unexpected. Zack’s keening moan a second before hand had been an obvious signal. Zack rarely cried names when captured by orgasm, which was fine because a minute later he was gasping for Sephiroth as he shivered against the bed.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Sephiroth asked, moving to let Zack curl back against him. He’d quickly wiped his hands on the far edge of the sheets - he already knew he’d have to change them come morning. That had been a given hours before.

"This wasn’t a dream?"

Sephiroth chuckled, reaching to pull a blanket over them both.

Zack fell asleep again almost immediately, his breathing evening out quickly. Sephiroth watched him, wondering again why he could see in the dark as though it were day.

Everything was silent in the castle. No one had been roused from slumber by their activity, something Sephiroth was glad for. Sometimes he was the recipient of rather annoyed glares from Lord Ansem.

Sometimes Sephiroth wondered if Lord Ansem shared a few of his unnatural traits. He seemed to have something bred into him that wasn’t quite normal. And sometimes Sephiroth wondered just what had been taking so much of Ansem’s time during the last few months. Something had happened, but Sephiroth had missed much of it, knowing only that it had something to do with other guests in the castle, visitors from afar.

Part of him was naturally curious and another part told him that he perhaps didn’t want to know.

Sleep beckoned to him, casting all cared aside. He blinked twice before closing his eyes for the night, content that Zack was by his side and hopefully would be for many nights to come.


End file.
